Watermelon Tummy
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Most pregnant women craved normal things like peanut butter, chocolate and pickles. Some women craved weird things like dirt, clay, and snow. But Lois, Well Lois Lane craved the strangest thing of all and that was the sun.


**Watermelon Tummy**

_A/N- this goes back to when Lois is pregnant with Laura; I'm going to do another Teen fic for the kids after this one. I'm going to keep jumping back and forth between ages, my goal is to do 100 of these before the smallville ends._

Most pregnant women craved normal things like peanut butter, chocolate and pickles. Some women craved weird things like dirt, clay, and snow. But Lois, Well Lois Lane craved the strangest thing of all and that was the sun. She wanted her super boyfriend to fly up there and get her just a chunk of the sun…for the baby's sake but when she asked him he gave her the strangest look ever.

"Lois, you can't _eat_ the sun! Its gas and it's hot so it is impossible." Clark said as he stood next to her in the loft. She whirled around to him, hormones and all playing on her face.

"Look **_Smallville_**, you're the one that knocked me up in the first place! You're the one that said your Alien sperm could not possibly work with the human egg! So the least you could do is just fly up there and get me a piece of the damn sun!" Lois ranted

"Lois-"Clark began

"And it's your fault that I am the size of a watermelon at only four months!" Lois said with pure rage

"Lois don't be so mellow dramatic! You're the size of a mango not a watermelon." Clark said without thinking.

Then he knew he said the wrong thing when she began looking through the drawers of his desk. "Wh-What are you looking for?"

Lois sent him a glare. "I'm looking for that green rock thingy so it will hurt when I beat the crap out of you!" She looked down at her shoes and then looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "Am I really that fat?"

Clark suppressed a laugh; he has never seen his girlfriend act like this it was kinda comical. "No Lois, you're beautiful."

She sniffed. "Really?"

Clark went over to her and gave her a loving hug. "Really." He smiled into her hair when she said.

"Smallville, if you tell anyone about this your Elmer-" She began

"Yeah, yeah I know will make a very public appearance. You've been using that threat for years Lois and besides, it's just the hormones that are making you act like this." Clark said as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah right, the hormones." Lois said a little unsurely.

Clark sensed this and then looked down at her. "Lois you haven't been reading the book have you?" The look on her face answered his question. "Lois, you have to read that book to be prepared for labor and post-pregnancy!"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Well Clark I think things might be a little different, the baby is after all part…" She thought about saying Alien but he was always offended when she said that. "Kryptonian."

Clark laughed. "Well it's human to so-" he stopped quickly when he felt a kicking felling against his abs. "What was that?" He asked

"Oh that's the baby." Lois answered casually. She pulled away from the tender embrace and lifted up her shirt and showed Clark the little foot imprint against her skin. She saw the look on Clark's face and laughed. "Don't worry it will stop soon, I'm used to the little thing, it's going to be strong like you."

He was still amazed though, the fact that she complained about everything else and she never once complained about the annoying kicking. Lois Lane was the queen of complaints after all.

"Well Clarkie, I'm going to hit the hay. Tomorrow we find out what the kid here is, a boy or a girl." She said as she walked down the stairs and to the house.

The next morning Clark got her up at the crack of dawn and they went to the hospital. Lois was mumbling how much it sucks that she can't have caffeine in the mornings and how much she hated him. This was the usual morning ritual for her now.

They arrived at Smallville Medical Center and were taken in for their appointment. Lois laid down on the table and the OBGYN came in with a huge smile on her face. "Well are you guys excited to find out what you're having?"

"You know you are way to perky in the morning's Nancy, it's annoying." Lois said

The OBGYN just kept smiling and gave Lois the warning about how the blue gel would be cold, but it really never prepared her. The woman's smile got even larger. "Well you two, looks like you guys will be painting the nursery pink." She turned the monitor around so they could see. "Say hi to your little girl."

Clark was speechless because he was so happy and Lois being Lois said. "Oh no, her room will not be pink, I am not raising a _Lana Lang_."

Five months later, on December 14th little Laura Ellen Lane Kent came into the world screaming at the top of her lungs. Clark then knew that she was going to be like her mom and silently thanked god that he was made of 'Steel' Because Lois could have broken his hand. Lois said something to him and Laura turned her head to her mother, recognizing the voice almost immediately. The nurse smiled when giving the baby to Lois. Laura looked up at her mother with wonder on her face, when she knew that is was safe she fell asleep.

"She's so beautiful." Lois said to Clark who was admiring his daughter and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she's gonna be the talk of the town." Clark said

Lois scoffed and looked up at her boyfriend. "That was so corny Smallville!"

Clark rolled his eyes at her; she was still the same quirky Lois even after she had a baby. "Fine, then she looks just like you."

Lois smiled. "Much better Clark," she looked down at the child. "I wonder what she's thinking." She said as she handed Laura to her father.

"Not much," He said as he gazed down at her. "She is a baby after all."

"Well then you obviously have never seen '**_Look who's Talking' have_** you?" Lois said with her smile

Clark glanced at her. "Nope." He answered.

"Well, I'll call Chloe and have her bring it here." Lois said

"Lois, no I don't wanna see it." Clark argued

"Oh don't start with me Smallville! I went through all of this crap and it's gonna take me forever to get my figure back so the least you could do is watch this movie!" Lois snapped.

Clark sighed and gave in and Lois gave him a triumphant smile. From outside the hospital room Martha Kent stood with a smile on her face, her motherly intuition was right. From the first time she met Lois Lane she knew that she would be the one that would make her son the happiest man on earth.


End file.
